Someone Else
by Captivating Darkness
Summary: "...That was the day when Sora's nobody came. The day when Sora's innermost darkness was born. That was same day when everything changed. And now, the boy who I fell in loved with, is the same boy who I fear."
1. Prologue

Well, this is my first fanfiction. o3o enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I for one, do not own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise Kingdom Hearts _3_ would have already _been_ out._

* * *

Prologue

"Kairi, you cannot stay," Sora grunted, grabbing his tanned arm, as his nails grew longer and sharper, turning into an ebony color. Sora started to shake, "Kairi _please_! You have to run!" His hair turned into a frightening black color. Sora finally glanced at Kairi, his used-to-be cerulean blue eyes were now a golden sunflower, with no pupil, staring piercingly at Kairi. It was as if he was a replica of a shadow heartless. Half of Sora had already been drenched in black ink, while the other half was consuming the darkness.

"Kairi, _GO_!" Two voices cried out in unison as a demonic call. This wasn't Sora and Kairi knew that. She _knew_ she had to run, but her feet wouldn't budge. She couldn't get herself away, her love for Sora was stronger than the fear that etched her heart. He lost it, he completely lost it. And Kairi couldn't bear to leave him in this state.

"So-Sora! Please listen to me! You're _you_! Nobody else, come back!" Kairi's cheerful and mellifluous voice was now drowning with despair and fear. She was completely despondent, given up on everything. It was actually quite rare for Kairi to be hopeless, but everything to her seemed to be worthless. Like she shouldn't even be trying to get to Sora. Her doleful sapphire blue eyes watered, as she stared at Sora with pleading eyes. Desperately wanting her beloved Sora back.

"Haha!" Sora laughed cruelly, almost insane. He eyed her with devilish eyes. Kairi reluctantly backed away, her flowery key blade, Destiny's Embrace, popped up in her empty right hand. Only one thing entered her mind, '_shit_'.

"Eh?" Sora was raised into confusion. "So _you're_ telling _me_ that you want to battle?" Kairi flinched, her heart started to beat two times more faster than average. She shot a glare at her key blade. Terror filled her body, her knees weakened. Her legs were becoming jelly structure.

"No! It just _popped_ out…" Kairi managed to say. What used to be Sora, was now long gone. Antisora slowly inched his way towards Kairi with malevolent, yellow eyes.

"Sora…_please_. Please come back to _me_… Please!" Kairi sobbed, tears cascaded down her red face, all her hopelessness soon skittered off. She won't be able to dealt with herself if she gives up. Not now. Kairi was adamant. She is adamant. She wont let go of Sora that easily. Not on her life, she was persistent that the real Sora was in that dark suit, somewhere. She just knew it.

"Hah! Your little buddy Sora, can't hear you now _Princess_," Antisora smirked, winking at her as he caressed her rosy, wet cheeks with it's filthy hands. Kairi could feel her skin prickling as Antisora's claws gently pressing into Kairi's face.

_Kairi, I'm sorry._

* * *

So...how is it so far...like I know it's not the **first **chapter but ya know. Yeah... :D


	2. Chapter 1

So here comes the very, and the **actual **chapter 1, to this story. c: Enjoy

* * *

Kairi sat onto a dry rock, watching the salty waves crashing upon shore. Sea-salt water sprinkled her, like a sun shower on a hot summer day. Though with no sun. The waves continued to viciously attacked the shore, splashing more blistering cold water onto Kairi, among with other ocean rocks in front of her. Pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped them around with her long, fair arms, thunder grumbled in the distance, as lightning flickered the gray canvas up above. It has been exactly three months since the great clash, of the Keyblade War. (Kairi counted the days). Yet, the huge scar on Kairi's fair skin, that sliced her arm, is still _very _visible, along with the stitches that had been placed. Even though the stitches were taken off.

"Kairi, it's starting to rain, don't you want to head back?" Sora asked very gently, hoping to not scare her. He took his soft, tanned hands, and placed onto Kairi's shoulder, only to have her jerk away. She turned around suddenly, her cerulean eyes widen. She stared at Sora as if he was a kidnapper. But, that look soon faded when realization smacked her. Sora just stood still, looking at Kairi with a worry look. He feared for his best friend's sanity, the war mentally disrupted her, making her more jumpy than ever, and an apprehensive personality that masked her true identity. She is more pessimistic and it just _breaks_ Sora's heart to pieces.

_Aw, it breaks your little heart? _Antisora cooed in a sneering way, laughing cruelly at his, "funny" joke. Sora decided to ignore the little _monster _that was etched into Sora's mind.

"Uh, sorry. I just got...nervous," Kairi bit her lip, her words hit Sora like a ton of bricks. Sora pulled Kairi into a warm embrace, stroking her auburn hair that smelt like honey suckle and melon. He whiffed up a sweet sensation that intoxicated him mentally. Sora's body warmth kept the poor, shivering Kairi to warm up. She could still smell Sora's scent that he managed to carry on throughout all his journeys. It already made him smell good.

"It's okay, everything will be alright," Sora cooed reluctantly letting go of Kairi to give her a reassuring smile, with his infamous grin. _Psh, like you can even say _that_! _Antisora snickered once more, Sora continued to pretend that he heard nothing.

"How is Riku? I haven't seen him since last week," she asked, clasping her delicate hands, twiddling her thumbs in a nervous matter.

"About that Kairi...Riku and I needed to talk to you. It was partly the reason on why I asked if you wanted to leave. I was going to take you to Riku's house, if that's okay with you of course," Sora muttered, bringing his head down. A slight pain in his heart was filled with angst. He felt completely depressed that seemed to put down what Sora was known for. His _happy _personality.

"I-I don't mind but um, why?" Kairi questioned, fear seemed to be choking her. She knew something was wrong and she couldn't stand it.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Sora said looking down. He started to walk with Kairi besides him, Sora started to kick the small pebbles that stood in his way. His naturally bleached, chocolate brown locks bounced up and down with every step he took. Kairi noticed that his hair became more spikier as he grew, with that, she giggled to herself. Remembering when Sora's hair used to be flat on the hair on her head.

Sora wanted to ask why Kairi was giggling, but decided against it. Yet, he still couldn't get that awful pain in his chest out of him, and it made it worst by the fact Kairi wont be giggling once she sees it. He thought everything was _done_ and over with. But, apparently he thought wrong.

Oh, how much he hates the keyblade. How he detests it with a passion. Why did it choose him? There were many other people who would actually _like _to be a keyblade master. He didn't even know there was such a thing called a keyblade when he was younger. Sora wishes his life could be _normal_. Then maybe, Kairi wouldn't have that scar buried deep within her skin. He wouldn't have his antiform constantly _mocking _his every word and thoughts.

Sora wishes that someone else could have sacrificed themselves in succumbing to darkness. But, life was too unfair, and all of his wishes were pointless. He must accept the cold reality of it all. Even so, he just _wishes _that he was never curious into visiting other worlds that floated around the dark universe like buoyant marshmallows in hot chocolate. He just wish, that life could be different.

Kairi was almost like a mind reader, reading the mind of Sora's, understanding that she too wish she could have a different life. She can't complain though, if life wasn't like this, would she meet Sora and Riku. And besides, she's the Princess that must obtain her duty, no matter how much she despises her role in Kingdom Hearts. If none of this were to occur, would they all still be day-dreaming about the wonders of the outside worlds? She laughs now because the raft idea was completely and utterly ludicrous. As _if _they can really manage to swift across the ocean on a _raft_, and magically appear at a whole new world! However, Kairi must admit, she loved seeing other worlds. Sure, she was inside Sora looking through his eyes but even so, all the new people that t(he)y met, was different. It was quite wonderful seeing a large variety of different human beings. (Creatures even.) Their different clothes and their life styles. Kairi also has to admit, she wouldn't mind going through the whole process of world exploring again. She'll call it, Expedition Kairi_lition_ 101. Almost as weird to Kairi, it was _almost _as if she predicted that Sora and her would go on a journey together. _Just _the two of them. Technically she was there...and technically it was the two of them. Sometimes. But, it was still, very amazing.

Then her second adventure, when she had her _own _journey. But then, it was also the time when she finally saw Sora again from what seemed to be _ages_ ago. The feeling of happiness that shot up her when she embraced Sora suddenly. The warm rush entering her body when he placed his arms around her. When he finally came home to her. Like he promised.

And then when they finally thought it was all over, a letter. A simple piece of paper with words scribbled all over it, changed _everything. _Leaving Sora once again, like when he did when they were both on different colored grounds. The grounds were ripped apart as Sora held Kairi's hand promising her that he will come back. Except, this time it was them along with everyone else.

Riku took Kairi to Master Yen Sid's, where the Master learned that Kairi too, could wield a keyblade. Her fighting abilities improved, while she and Axel were partnered up into training. It was strange to Kairi at first, Axel was the one who kidnapped her. Now, they were buddies, fighting alongside with each other, slaying heartless left and right.

That was when the war came. What Kairi had expected the war to be, turns out it was way worst than she intended. The war was barbaric and gruesome, and horrid memories of it was still vivid in Kairi's mind, lingering in her ever though. It's an experience she will never forget in her lifetime, along with almost everything else that happened.

Kairi remembered when she lied helplessly on the hard, rocky ground. The dirt dusting around her, her arm was gushing out crimson blood, the wound on her flesh pounded. Kairi couldn't scream, she couldn't speak. Move, and at some parts breath. Her eyes refused to blink, and the agonizing pain hit ever nerve in her body. Her head just pounded in the quiet scenario. Xehanort was already dead, and the girl besides her was dead. She was alone, with no one around to help her. She just laid on the floor like a dog who was ran over by a car. Still breathing, still living, but on the brink to death.

Her head hurts too much for her to stand and walk to find help. If she were to stand up, she would have already fallen down back onto the floor. Her rupture ribs was making her breathing become stiff and short. She thought everything was over, until she heard a voice. A voice that proved that another existence of life was available. Kairi knew exactly who it belonged too. Sora noticed her deep wound and tried to heal it, but even his magic couldn't mend back her wound. She remained unfixable.

Kairi was a cup of glass, once a cup of glass breaks, it can't be put back together 100 percent. Cracks would still be here and there. Little stubborn Sora wasn't going to let Kairi go. Not on his watch he wasn't. Sora tried everything in his will to save Kairi, he _would do_ anything in his will to save Kairi, even if it meant to sacrifice himself, once again. Kairi doesn't know that he did, what he did. Sora never told her, and it was meant to keep it that way.

Her oafish behavior is something Kairi blames everyday, its the reason why she was that scar on her arm in the first place. If it wasn't for Kairi's clumsy self, _she _wouldn't be...

Kairi mentally slapped herself, wanting the non stopping train to put more thoughts in her head. Her eyes were already watery and she couldn't bare to cry in front of Sora. Not anymore at least.

The couple finally managed to reach their way over to Riku's house before the rain started to pour down. The whole town was drowning in the puddles the rain made. Thunder continued to growl, gradually getting louder and louder. Kairi kept twiddling her thumbs, biting her bottom lip softly. Riku aloud Kairi and Sora in, the trio walked to the living room. Kairi sat down on the creamy colored sofa, with Sora sitting besides her. Riku sitting on a chair backwards. With his chin resting on his arm. Riku stared at Kairi with a woebegone look, he handed over a glass bottle to Kairi.

Kairi reluctantly took the bottle from Riku's hand. A strong sense entered her body, telling her that it was something she was going to regret reading. "Its... From the King."

Riku nodded softly, "Sora and I wanted to wait until we thought you were ready. We figured to read it all together, considering it probably concerns all of us. And... We didn't want to read in your absence."

Kairi sighed softly, Sora looked at her, putting his warm hand on her bare shoulder. Kairi opened the bottle, twisting it to find the King's symbol. Just to make sure it was the King. It was. She unwrapped the letter, scanning at the black ink words, that taunted her dearly. She began to read:

_"Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi, _

_ I have yet to thank you three for your heroic performance in ending Master Xehanort's iniquitous and unforgiving schemes by taking over all the worlds with darkness. Without you three, and your helpful collies-that had served well-all the worlds would have been unbalanced with light and darkness. I am also deeply sorry, about the passing of your close friends. _

_ However, a new form of darkness has taken over. One with a much, much more powerful force, that holds destruction that could end everything. _

_ I know that this is very greedy of me to be asking you three this, especially with what happened during the war, but I need your help. And the worlds depends on it, including yours. According to my studies, and Master Yen Sid's discovery, the worlds' fate was closer to the brink of extinction. Which means, that your home might be gone forever. Also, Master Yen Sid informed me to tell you three this: To seek him immediately once you leave Destiny Islands. _

_ I know you three can do it, because the three of you combined, are quite invincible._

_ So please, for the sake of the worlds, of your world, come and help._

_ The award would be quite a surprise I promise._

_ Once again, I'd like to apologize, I know how much you guys would rather stay at home but, the worlds depends on you three, Sora, Riku, and the Princess of Heart, Kairi._

_ Sincerely,_

_ King Mickey" _

Kairi finished reading, staring at the paper as if it was an enemy. She couldn't bare to leave home again, but it was duty, and she can't complain.

"So when are we going?" Kairi asked, gripping onto the paper tightly, she stood on her legs staring at Sora or Riku. The question was directed at the both of them.

"I suppose next week..." Sora trailed off. He was quite surprise to Kairi handling it so well. She looked as if she could careless. She looked- no, she didn't even have a look. Her expression was emotionless. Sora predicted Kairi to be angry, fuming with rage, throwing a tantrum. A mental breakdown even. But this girl, was no where towards mad.

Even though Kairi was fuming with dark fire inside of her.

Riku thought Kairi would be mad, (even though she was beyond mad), he predicted her to be upset. But to him, she seemed calm. It was as if, something inside her drowned away all her emotions. "You're okay with this?"

"No, I'm not okay with this. But I can't say no. They need us, and a week? By next week a world could be destroyed! By next week maybe our home could be sucked into darkness!" Kairi stopped herself, as she felt her crawling up her throat, "the quicker we get this done, the quicker it would be over." Kairi handed Riku the letter back with its bottle. She turned away, leaving the silent house.

Sora and Riku decided against it to chase after her. They just figured she needed time to be by herself, maybe she just needed rest. Sora knew he did. Riku and Sora exchanged looks, taking it to understanding that this "meeting" should come to closure. Sora waved goodbye to his friend, walking into the rain, that lightly fell on the tip of his nose.

In a way, Kairi was right. The quicker they get done, the better. But then again, what would happen if the journey has a block way? What would happen if someone gets hurt in the process? What would happened if Sora loses control and hurts the person who dears most? Sora wouldn't live with himself if Kairi gets hurt again. Even though he knows that she can handle her own battles, Sora just can't take that chance.

_Kairi would be fine, Sora. Besides, haha, you _do _know what 'Darkness' meant to the King, right?_ Antisora snickered inside Sora's mind.

"Shut up," Sora annoying said, with an edge to his tone, "do you ever just _shut up_?"

_Nope! It's physically impossible. But don't be sad! Aren't I amazing?_

Sora laughed, 'amazing' alright.

Sora knew _exactly _what King Mickey meant. Sora and his 'amazing' buddy both _know_ what the King was talking about. However, the King doesn't _know _what he _is _dealing with. He doesn't know about the darkness.

Let alone Sora's friends. How can he protect him? When he isn't even sure that he can protect himself, from _himself_.

* * *

:D And done! (If there are any grammatical errors, I will check on them later on to fix it.)


	3. Chapter 2

Kairi laid restless on her soft bed, with her light blue covers hovering over her on her motionless body. Well, almost motionless. Her thoughts kept pondering in her mind, replaying the words she read off of the King's letter. "_I am also sorry for taking away the young lives that were close to our hearts."_

Kairi felt her cheeks gradually heating up, like a preset oven, becoming hotter. She twisted herself to her side, squeezing the pillow while hiding her face. If pillows could feel, or if pillows were _alive_, then this pillow would have died from suffocation.

Soft, faint sobs, wailed aloud as she screamed into her pillow. _Naminé, Roxas, why must you go? Why did you leave? I thought we were friends until the very end of time. Until the very end. Why Naminé? Just why? Why did you risk your life in attempt of saving me?! You could have lived! You were own person only to be dead soon after! You were finally a some_body_, and now, now, you're not even a nobody! You no longer live... And all I got... All I got is a stupid scar. A scar reminds me of my stupid self. The awful scar that pulled us apart! Why couldn't you just let me die...? Then, nobody would be in the state they are in right now._

_All I am is bad luck. _

_Bad luck that I give to everyone. _

Kairi sobbed harder than ever before into her pillow. She was done with this darkness, the darkness that drove her crazy, she was done with this hell she was living in. She was done with every_thing_.

All of Kairi's sadness was washed away with rage. She wanted this darkness to feel her fuming wrath. She swore on her life, that she will _kill every_. _Last. Speck. _Of darkness. No matter what.

* * *

Sora stared out his window helplessly, trying to make out with his decision he was about to make. Should he leave today? Or tomorrow and tell everyone? He can't say goodbye to Kairi. Or Riku, and his mother's pleading eyes would just persist him onto staying. He can't say goodbye to anyone otherwise it would be harder on him to say goodbye to anyone.

Sora knows that the darkness is eating inside of him. His heart that was full of light was decaying, and it seriously hurts. The agonizing pain of his chest eating away, sends every nerve in his body on full alert that he is feeling pain. The whoozy feeling of everything. What happens when the darkness concurs him? What would be left of him? He might as well be a Chernabog for all he knew.

But, Sora knows he have to say goodbye somehow. And the instant thought passed through his mind. He reached out a piece of paper and pen. Such a cheesy way to say goodbye. Sora started to scribble down words for his departure. A couple of tears glimmered in the moonlight that seek through the blinds. As tears slither down his cheeks like snakes slithering down a road, as the tears fell beneath him onto the paper.

Sora opened his window - the same window he opened three years ago, on that 'stormy' night that changed everything. The night that changed his wretched life forever. Sora couldn't help but feel this overwhelming pain of despair flowing viciously in his dead body. He jumped out the window as his fingers brushed the rim of the windowsill.

"Please... Forgive me," Sora whispered looking into his room once again. He took his left hand, wiping away the leftover tears that stayed back. Sora walked away from his home. Leaving everything, and every_one_.

* * *

Kairi heard a soft knock on her front door as she placed her bowl of cut watermelon down on her coffee table that laid in front of her. That was made out of glass, however her reflection bounced off the table, showing a clear glimpse of the distress Kairi. Kairi got up from her chair, walking towards the door. She unlocked the lock, turning the doorknob, as she tugged the door open, revealing a very bored Riku. A very bored Riku that interrupted her T.V program. Kairi sheepishly waved, squinted her eyes from the sudden sunlight. The rays fixated Kairi, shining on her fair skin, making her look a little more appealing.

"I'm heading over to Sora's. You comin'?" Riku asked, staring at Kairi's lively eyes with no excitement in his blank turquoise eyes. His eyes were always a mystery to Kairi. They never seemed to hold any emotion at all. Only once in a blue moon. But even that was rare. Kairi stared down at her interesting bare feet.

"Yeah... Just let me put on my shoes," Kairi replied, closing the door lightly, as she grabbed her white flip flops, fiddling to put them on. She opened the door once again, leaving with Riku. Their walk to Sora's house was filled with silence, neither of them spoke a word. Kairi thought it was awkward but that thought was soon away as she kicked the pebbles that rested on the dirt sidewalk. Just like when Sora kicked the pebbles yesterday when they walked to Riku's house. The continued their walk, as the gray clouds grumbled. The similar sound sent shivers up Kairi's spine.

Two days of straight thunderstorms, it was quite a scene, Destiny Islands sure was bipolar. One minute it would be raining, while the next it's all hot and humid with no clouds in the crystal blue sky, and the next a serve thunderstorm is issued.

Kairi bit her bottom lip, it's been a habit for Kairi ever since she was younger. She couldn't figure out she feels as if something bad is going to happen. When she woke up this morning she felt like that too. As if something awful was going to occur. She figured maybe she was over thinking things, but she still feels like this even now. The couple finally reached to Sora's house, as Kairi knocked on the mahogany colored door.

A tall, beautiful woman radiated the dark scenery, she wore a dull, loose, blue blouse with some white shorts. "Oh, why hello there Riku and Kairi," she forced smile. Kairi noted that immediately. Her voice lost its beautiful harmony, angelic voice, that no happiness that it used to have. It was strained, stressed out. Her cerulean eyes had no glow or shine to them. Her oak brown hair was held in a messy bun, with hair strands that managed to escape, flowing on the side of her tanned face. Her cheeks were puffy, and her eyes were a scarlet red. If she was a reindeer, you might as well mistake her for Rudolf with her bright, red nose. It was obvious that she's been crying for what seems to be hours on end. Sora's mother was not the same she was two days ago. Who were known for her contagious laugh and her eyes were lit with pure happiness. Something that Sora held.

Kairi noticed it all, from the very start, something was wrong. Usually Sora always answers the door, not his mother. Her melancholic voice took away the definition she was given. Her voice was always chirping like a happy baby bird, singing a soft tune. It wasn't there. What happened? Did Sora leave? Kairi shook her head, ignoring the conclusions that kept taunting her mind. Maybe Sora and her got into a really bad argument. Maybe something else happen.

"Is Sora home?" Riku asked, with that same bored expression plastered on his face. Sora's mother grunted, immediately gluing her face to the floor. Not wanting to look Sora's fellow friends. How can she tell them? She would go on a non-stop waterfall. Her eyes are already red as a tomato.

"N-no..." Sora's mother took a long shaky breath before continuing, "he's not home. And, I don't know when he will be back. I don't know where exactly he ran off too. He just, gave me a note, saying goodbye, saying as he doesn't even know when he'll be back - he told me, to tell you guys, that he is sorry. B-but, he n-needs to this alone-" Sora's mother words managed to chock her up, she couldn't continue anymore. Tears cascade down her cheeks. Newly fresh tears. She raised her chin up and high, wiping her eyes, demanding herself to stop crying. "I'm sorry."

At that very moment, Kairi felt her whole world stop. She stared at Sora's mom breath taken. She couldn't believe him. He left again? This time, without any goodbyes. She didn't give him her lucky charm. Kairi looked back, seeing Riku's bored expression immediately wipe off, changing drastically into a scowl. His turquoise eyes held betrayal and hurt. Anger and rage, fuming his eyes. "That idiot..." Riku growled to himself, clenching his fists tightly. He stomped away, scurrying away from the house. Kairi reluctantly trailed behind him not long after.

"Kairi please wait?" Sora's mother gathered enough strength to speak. Kairi looked back, seeing Sora's mother doleful crystallizing cerulean eyes, that was filled with tears, but did not run down her cheeks. Kairi smiled softly at her, understanding what she wanted.

"Don't worry, I'll find him. You'll see, and when I do, I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind," Kairi turned away, stunned by her own words. Did they really come out?

"Thank you."

Kairi knew exactly what she needed to do. Sure, she didn't have a gummi ship, nor did she even know how to fly one of those things; all the buttons were confusing enough. However, despite that, maybe somehow, she could travel the worlds without the power of darkness. Riku couldn't use the power of darkness anymore because he succumbed to the light. He deserted the power to wield darkness, Naminé wasn't there to pop out a portal either. Kairi knew, no matter what, she would find Sora.

How could Sora do this to her? How could he just leave like that? Maybe Yen Sid might have some answers. If only she knew how to get there.

* * *

Riku and Kairi went over ideas on how they could get to Yen Sid's tower.

All of sudden, a dark portal appeared out of thin air. Kairi stood straight, seeing a ghostly version of a girl with paled skin, and a white dress. With lightly bleached blonde hair, that was pulled to her one of the side. The girl turned away, facing Kairi. With a smile as vivid as hers. Tears started to fill Kairi's eyes. The ghostly version of the girl was soon becoming clear that she was human.

"N-Naminé!" Kairi stuttered out, jumping out of her seats as she threw her arms around her. Naminé giggled slightly, hugging Kairi back.

"You must hurry, the portal wont stay for long," Naminé instructed. Kairi nodded in agreement, Riku and Kairi jumped into the portal. Kairi turned back, seeing Naminé standing there with a smile on her voice.

"You thought I died. I will always be here, as long as your here, silly. Remember? I'm a nobody, I just fade back into my somebody," Naminé smiled.

"You had me worried there," Kairi held out her hand, Naminé held her hand. Naminé faded back into Kairi, as a yellow glow highlighted the perimeter of Kairi.

_I'm so glad you're back._

* * *

_c: Chapter 2 is up and ready! Like I said, any grammatical errors will be fix soon. :D_


	4. Chapter 3

The small fragments of the dark, green grass, bloomed into small shrubs. Tall evergreen trees rose up, and the castle was like a tower, transformed into a weird, cylinder shape. With five, dark, teal colored, triangular roofs on top of different sections of the building. The biggest roof had stars and a crescent moon that was abright yellow. Kairi clasped her delicate hands together, as the wind picked up, blowing the strands of Kairi's auburn hair slightly, along with Riku's silver hair. They both walked up the many staircase that lead towards Master Yen Sid's office.

Kairi opened the door, allowing herself in. She quickly caught the Master's attention, Kairi quickly bowed politely towards the elder. "Hello," Kairi casually greeted. Riku greeted as well.

"Hello there Kairi, Riku. I see you have received King Mickey's letter."

Kairi nodded, "Sora already took off... But, Riku and I managed to make it here with the help of Naminé, just to let you know in case you were wondering. I just have a question, have Sora come by here yet?"

Master Yen Sid stared at Kairi, shaking his head slightly, indicating that he has not, "Sora did not come here, in fact, the threatening darkness has already gotten to Sora-"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kairi asked frantically, she wrapped her slender arms around her waist.

"You see Kairi, Sora was able to control for the past couple of years. But, when one is turned into a heartless, and they turn back, the leftover darkness is slim. It rarely comes out. But, the control over the darkness is limited. One day, Sora is going flip. His innermost darkness will be reveal, and overcome him. He may not even be Sora anymore. He wont recognize you guys. He wont even recognize _himself_. Only the heartless that is controlling him. In fact, it has the ability to even make Sora kill himself, if that's what the darkness wants him to do. He will have no more control."

Kairi stared at the master with horrid eyes, the thought of Sora being gone forever was enough to make Kairi adamant in finding her psychopathic, beloved Sora. "How can we save him?" Kairi dared to ask, the words that slipped through her mouth were like a cold, frost. That was bitter against the hot heat.

"Well, there is a cure. But it is not like other cures, not the one you have been taught to do. It is a cure that can only used for emergencies only. The magic for this cure is not certain that it is going to work 100 percent." Yen Sid stood up from his chair, walking to one of his cabinets. He opened the brown, wooded cabinet, taking out a purple and blue color, mixed and swirling together as a gooey mixture. Much like a honey substance, that was put into a clean, narrow bottle, with a secure cap to keep it locked. "This is the cure. It may not get rid of his dark side, but it most defiantly keep him sane. There is only just a few of these that are existing. Please find Sora, and bring him back here. Where he can be treated and hopefully, the evil darkness of him will be released."

Kairi nodded in understanding, Riku and her began to walked away, with Riku heading out first.

"Kairi wait, there is something you, and only you must know," Master Yen Sid spoke up before Kairi left. Kairi turned around hesitantly, worried that something else will be chocking her down. "You're the Princess of Heart. A girl who's heart is made out pure light, you have a special gift Kairi. A young maiden gave you that gift some time long ago. And that gift grew more powerful than you and I can imagine. If that potion does not work, you must learn how to save Sora yourself. The power grows deep within your heart, and it will guide you. Only you shall know how to work it. No one else does, except for the other six others. Kairi... please be careful."

"But, how would I know when to it's time to use it? How do I know...how to even _use _it?" Kairi asked, pulling her full attention to the Master.

The Master smiled politely, walking over to the spindly Kairi. "You'll just know," the Master replied with a half grin. He grabbed Kairi's slim hands, giving her a small needle, with the same mixture from that bottle. "When you find Sora, I do not think he will be, who you think he was before. But this antidote will keep return him back to his normal state for a short amount of time. He won't be Sora forever, so that's why you must give it to him. Take him back to the tower when as soon as you do."

"I will," Kairi murmured. She placed the needle into her small, black side pocketbook.

"I have faith in you Princess. Please, bring back Sora. You're the only one who can."

Kairi nodded in understanding as the princess walked out of the tower.

"What was that for?" Riku asked, with one hand on a hip. Kairi had to force herself to not laugh at Riku's pose. He looked like a girl, and it wasn't helping much that he has shoulder-length hair was flowing smoothly with the wind.

"Nothing really. The Master just gave me a warning," Kairi smiled, as the lie slipped out of her mouth.

_Okay Naminé, it seems to me that you know where Sora might be. Can you send us to him? _Kairi asked inside her mind.

Naminé appeared out of Kairi, which only she can see. Naminé smiled, putting out a portal that could link to Sora. Kairi mentally thanked her, as Naminé faded slowly back into Kairi. Riku and Kairi both walked in, feeling cold drift confront them. Kairi looked around, trying to sense the sight. She has never seen a world quite like this before.

White.

Complete whiteness filled the ground that laid like feathers beneath her feet. She found it completely stupid of her of not bringing a jacket. She figured, that maybe there could be a store that sells jackets and winter items. Kairi blinked a couple of times, holding her fidget arms. The blistering cold wind picked up, blowing harsher than before. Snow began to flurry around like leaves, dancing with the wind. The cold substance landed on Kairi's already cold body. Which only made her shiver more.

Kairi couldn't understand why Sora, out of all places, be here? What was so special about this place? Sure, it looks somewhat familiar to Kairi, a warm feeling in her heart even. But in the middle of a cold winter, the last time she saw that boy he was wearing shorts. With short sleeves. Did he get a jacket from home? "Riku, there's an open store o-over there. M-maybe they h-have some cl-cl-clothes," Kairi breathed heavier. Her head began to throb. It wasn't the cold, it actually _hurts_. Kairi began to blink her eyes repeatedly as everything to her began to spin rapidly.

"Kairi!" Riku cried out, running towards her, as if on cue, Kairi collapsed. Only to be caught by Riku's bare arms. Kairi didn't care about the coldness, she just wanted the pain to stop. It was making her physically weak.

_Naminé, what's...what's happening to me? _Kairi mentally asked, as her head continued to throb.

_You need to be careful, the darkness surrounding this place is making you weak. Your heart is trying gather enough strength. Don't over stress yourself. Just find a place to rest for now._

_O-okay. _

"Riku, I think the c-cold is g-getting to m-me now," Kairi saw her breath puff up in a foggy formation, as it faded into the crisp air.

"Right," Riku lifted Kairi over his back, as he walked over to the store. The warm air, toasted up Kairi quickly. However, she still felt sick and weak. She was feeling rather...lethargic. A little more than she was outside the shop.

"Excuse me, but do you have any spare jackets?" Kairi asked, looking around the clothing store. The man behind the counter stood quiet. "H-hello?"

"Yes...over there," the man deviously spoke, with a dark tone entering his voice. As his finger pointed to a rack of jackets. His fingernails however, were rather longer than what normal humans would have. Kairi reluctantly went over to the rack, picking out a white pull-over sweatshirt. The fleece inside it made Kairi smile. It felt soft, Riku picked his jacket, the two went to the counter. Handing their items to him. They paid for the clothing. And walked quickly out the store.

"Leaving so soon? You have forgotten your change," the man spoke up before the two could leave. Kairi, being the gentle bird she was, walked with Riku beside him, to receive the change back.

Riku grabbed the change from the man, as the man tightly squeezed Riku's hand. The man behind the counter shot his head up. His eyes a frightening yellow color. Kairi heart pounded tightly in her chest. As the man noticed her aura of light, that was invisible to everyone around her. The man jumped onto the counter, like a wild beast, and leaped for Kairi.

"Kairi run!" Riku shouted, Kairi shook her head out of her trance, running out of the store. She felt a sharp pain getting stronger by the second. As a claw like hand held onto her ankles, dragging her to the ground. Kairi thrust trying to the crazy man off of her, as he sunk his nails deep inside Kairi's shoulder. And just like that, Kairi went blank. Almost in an instant. As her eyes began to close shut.

* * *

Sora casually walked through the winter wonderland. He notices the changed of shifts in his body, the very time he set foot on this unknown world, he was feeling rather cold. And not even a minute afterwards, it was almost as if he was immune to the cold. Sora couldn't tell where he was, since everything was covered by a white blanket.

The snow beneath Sora's feet crumbled as he took steps. The dark gray clouds that covered the sky made Sora think back to before. _Destiny Islands_. Sora shook his head, continuing to walk.

The wind began to howl louder as Sora continued his journey. He mentally kicked inwardly at himself for crashing the gummi ship at an unknown world. Maybe...it wasn't all that new. Some parts actually seemed familiar. Like the market he passed by, back not too long ago. Sora looked around, contemplating his surroundings. He noticed a crouched down girl by a nearby shop.

Sora walked towards her, with a little bit of hesitation. He doesn't understand why, or what would anyone be doing in weather such as this one. Asides from him. "Um...hello?" Sora asked, tapping the girl on her shoulder. The girl was still crouched down. She didn't say anything back. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," the girl told him, standing up. The girl faced him, her pinkish, strawberry bleached hair was tucked into her dirty white jacket that was zipped up to her collar bones. "I was just looking for something," the girl said, looking around the place. Sora peeked at the ground where he found the girl crouched down at, seeing a small hole that have been made.

"I can help you find it, it's not very wise to be out here this late at night...not to mention with the snow coming down."

"I can say the same to you," the girl's emotionless face retorted back. She crossed her arms staring at Sora with no shine to her lightly golden eyes. "No thank you, I can find it myself."

"You don't seem too sure-"

"How can you know if I'm sure or not. I'm telling you I can find it on my _own_, now leave. You're distracting me," the girl said, uncrossing her arms as she walked to a different spot.

"With all of this snow, it seems to me you're going to be here for a while," Sora stated the obvious. The girl flinched her head, giving Sora a challenging smirk. She cleared her voice, standing up once again, as she walked towards Sora.

"Well listen up, _Keyblade Master,_" the girl kept on her smirk, "I want to duel with you. If you win, you can help me look for the thing I am looking for. If you lose, then you'll get dunk...into the river," the girl challenged.

"How do you know I wield the keyblade?" Sora asked.

"Leon and the gang talks about you all the time. All the rumors are spreading like wildfire here at Radiant Garden. They are all saying you're the _King _of the Realm of Light and Darkness. But I highly doubt that, so Sora, how 'bout it? Can you handle a small tussle?"

"Is that really necessarily? I am offering to help you _willingly_. Besides, you could freeze out here," Sora stared at the girl as if she was crazy.

"You're scared of losing, isn't it? And says the guy who is only wearing a messed up t-shirt, and some small rips in your pants..."

"It's not my fault my ship crashed, it's going to take a while to get it working again..." Sora mumbled the rest, the girl said a 'huh', clearly not understanding the words that came out of Sora's mouth, "alright _Pinkie_, it's a deal. But under one condition."

The girl stared at him with flaring eyes, that streaked with annoyance from her new nickname, "what is that?"

"Tell me your name," he said, as Sora held his hand out transporting his keyblade into his hands.

"Sure, I'll tell you my name," Sora smiled with excitement, "_if _you win." Pinkie giggled.

"Okay. Deal, but just to let you know, I'll go easy on you," Sora smirked, as Pinkie, summoned her keyblade. It was rather mystical to Sora. It was black, which seems to be Pinkie's favorite color by the looks of it. But with black, broken wings around the lightly golden handle...and a golden streak, almost like a vine, wrapping around the keyblade as it popped out into a blue butterfly. Sora had to admit, it was rather pretty.

"Okayyy! Don't hold back!" Pinkie exclaimed Sora, Sora was baffled as to how similar her voice was to Selphie's.

Memories came swarming back into Sora, memories of Selphie and Sora dueling each other. When they all played on the island across their home. Kairi...

"Are you alright?" Pinkie asked, snapping Sora out of his trance.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Sora took his position.

"Are you sure-"

"I'm fine, don't you want to duel or not?" Sora snapped.

"Sorry," Pinkie rolled her eyes, charging after Sora. Every hit she took, Sora dodged, however he must admit, she was a good fighter. Her moves were slick and smooth. Her fighting skills was on point. It seems to Sora that she must have been practicing. _A lot_.

"Oh come on you lazy bum! Seriously! Is that the best you can do?" Pinkie laughed, Sora stopped in his steps. His arms fell back allowing Pinkie to strike him, Sora fell back by the impact, hurling over as he let go of his keyblade.

"Come on, I didn't hit you that hard," Pinkie said boredly, Sora collapsed on top of his knees, as his body began to send agonizing pain everywhere.

_Come on Sora, don't fight me. _Antisora encouraged.

"Run..." Sora murmured, grunting in pain, "RUN!" Sora projected his voice to go louder. Pinkie looked at him as if he was a wild animal. Sora's skin was starting to change from pale to the opposite color of Pinkie's jacket.

"So-Sora," Pinkie stuttered, walking over to Sora putting her hand on his shoulder. Sora looked up scratching her face. Pinkie stumbled back. Staring at the now pitch black Sora. The only thing that wasn't black, was his yellow eyes, that sent chills down Pinkie's spin.

Pinkie brought her hand towards her cut, looking at her crimson fingers. It stung, she'll admit that. Pinkie stood up looking around. She felt her body being trampled. Her lightly golden eyes widen in fear as she stared at the psycho Sora that was holding her down.

Pinkie took her arms pushing Sora off, as she jumped to her feet running away from the crazy beast. She felt Sora's cold touch going through her clothes, as his grip tightened around her wrist, as he spun her into a wall. Pinkie clashed towards the wall, falling on top of wooden boxes. Pinkie quickly took off her jacket waiting for Sora to come closer again.

Sora smirked, crawling towards her like a wild beast, Pinkie threw her jacket over his head, kneeing him square in his covered face. As she summoned her keyblade, hitting the crazy Sora down to the floor.

It seems to her that nothing was hurting him. She was screwed. Pinkie decided to kick him again as Sora fell onto the floor only to get back. As he teared her jacket off his face seeing Pinkie running away for her life.

Pinkie breathed heavily, making her legs go fast than usual. She could feel her feet staggering a little as she ran faster. Pinkie jumped down the stairs, falling to her knees, as a new hole was made in Pinkie's black pants.

"_Shit_," Pinkie cursed to herself, feeling something sharp digging into her skin. Pinkie took her hands, grabbing out a large of piece of glass out of her knee. What kind of person leaves glass beneath snow? Blood began trickling down her leg as she tried to wipe away the blood, making sure it doesn't touch the snow. She felt her hand being pulled, as she was thrown like a rag doll onto a set of crates. Sora crawled over to her in an inhuman way, grabbing her throat.

Pinkie gasped for air, as she got both her hands and swung them in between Sora's arm to push them away from her throat. Pinkie punched Sora in his face, only to leave Sora angrier.

"Who the hell are you?" Pinkie dared to ask, as she held her pounding head that was throbbing.

"I'm glad you ask," Sora's voice was different than before, his voice was fiendish with an edge to it. "Please, call me Anti," Antisora smirked.

At that, Pinkie laughed, but it was almost as if it was hurting her, "Anti? Really? What kind of pathetic name is that? What are you? Some kind of Sora's dark side or something?"

"Precisely," Antisora grabbed hold Pinkie's head, slamming it against the wall.

Everything around Pinkie began to blur, she brought her hand up to her head, feeling the warm and gooey structure bedding her hand. Pinkie went out like a light.

Antisora just laughed, skipping away from the bleeding girl.

"You're welcome, Sora. You won, didn't think I was going to let you lose, did you?" Antisora smirked.

_You're sick. _Sora growled, wanting to punch himself so badly. However, even with Sora stuck inside, he was still weak. It was as if the darkness was eating him alive. As if, Sora was never even alive...

* * *

**Sowwie for the late update ;-; I know, this chapter turned out to be really long, and I'm sorry about that :c**

**This chapter must have been awful, huh? Welllllll I hope you like it either way, thank you for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 4

Riku pulled Kairi over his back, trying to find shelter that was deserted. It seems to him as if they were walking endlessly in time in the blizzard. Kairi began to stir, opening her eyes. Her face flushed, as she realized where she was.

"Riku," her voice was groggy, "put me down. I can walk," Kairi said. Walking onto her feet. She gave Riku a thumbs up notifying him that she's okay.

Kairi looked at the ground, seeing drops of blood onto the clean white snow. "Riku..." Kairi softly said, feeling a strange atmosphere around them.

"Wha-" Riku stopped talking, looking at a girl who looked like she's been through hell, stumbling leaving a crimson trail behind her. Riku pointed to her, Kairi turned around.

Kairi wanted to pour her heart to her, she doesn't look like she's trouble. Not like that weird man back in the shop. She looks like she might be cold, with the sleeveless shirt, with spaghetti straps attached but even that was hanging off her shoulder. Her pink hair was freezing slowly, Kairi could only imagine how long she been out during the blizzard.

Kairi began to slowly jog, "excuse me?" Kairi asked, making the girl jump with a keyblade in her hand. Kairi placed out her hands, meaning no harm to her.

"Wh-who are you?" the girl glared, gritting her teeth.

"I'm Kairi," Kairi said softly, showing a little fear. The pink hair girl dropped her weapon down.

"Princess of Heart? The Princess of Radiant Garden?" the girl asked, dropping to her knees.

"Y-yes, something like that," Kairi grabbed the girl's arm wrapping it around her neck. "I'm going to help you okay?" Kairi said comforting.

"Kairi, we need to hurry," Riku spoke, pointing to a herd of shadow heartless. Kairi nodded, holding the girl tighter. The trio made their way, finding an empty place in a deserted part of town. Not the most cozy place to stay at, Kairi will admit. But, for now it's the safest thing here. For now that is. Kairi laid down the hurt girl, as Kairi placed her hand over the girl's wounds. Hovering over it, Kairi began to focus healing the wounds.

"Th-thanks, you have to teach how to that someday," the girl giggled, "who taught you?"

Kairi giggled, remembering three months ago. Kairi looked down at her hands, as her eyes began to water, "Sora did."

"Sora...the guy with crazy spiky hair, am I right?" the girl asked.

Kairi looked up with confusion fogging her usual vivid sapphire eyes, "y-yeah. How do you know him?"

"He's the one who gave me that scratch mark..." the girl brought her hand to her cheek. Feeling her soft skin, as if the cut was never even there.

"Sora...? He'd never do that to anyone," Kairi stated as a matter of fact, "don't tell me he..."

"Kairi he isn't Sora, not anymore. I thought I was dreaming before, but it's true..."

"What's true?" Riku tuned in, putting his full attention towards the girl. "What is your name?"

"Airi," Airi stood up, "Sora isn't the same guy you might know before. The darkness...has gotten the best of Sora. And, I think it's my fault..." as Airi sat back down on the frozen floor, with her knees tucked in, making Airi look like a ball.

"Why do you think it's your fault?" Kairi asked, showing her true gratitude. Riku on the other hand, looked like a hungry lion, getting ready to pounce on its next victim.

Airi looked up with sorrow filling her lavender eyes, "because of my selfishness, I always wanted to have a match with another keyblade wielder. And knowing Sora is the keyblade master, it was just really exciting...and so we did. After I hit him...he just flipped."

"That's...strange. That is not likely of Sora at all," Kairi stated, "we have to find him."

"Are you crazy? You can get killed, this whole world have been infatuated with this hell of a nonsense. Somehow it was linked to one guy, and to another, to another. Until only the survivor have been alive. All of my friends...family, turned into one of _those _things. I've researching this with my father for a long time. It's apart of the darkness...obviously, but, we came to conclusion it was because of the Keyblade War."

"You mean...it was because of the war? But, but how?" Kairi stuttered.

"Yes, how?" Riku glared. Airi glared back, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, my father knows. But, he is now dead..." Airi's eyes hardened. Kairi placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Kairi said, standing up, "however, right now Sora needs us. And needless to say, so do I. If you're not going to help me search for him, I'll go by myself."

"Kairi how about when it's light in day, so this way it's less dangerous," Riku said.

"But if we don't find him now he could leave by tomorrow!"

"Kairi! Then we'll just go to that world. And the other, to the other. No matter how long it takes us! But I am not going to let you risk your life for Sora!"

"But he's your friend! He's _my _friend! And we're suppose to be there for each other," Kairi stopped, walking towards the door, "and with or without your help. I'm going to find him." Kairi opened the door, ignoring Riku's shouts.

The world outside from the shelter was dark. Gloomy. As if no one has lived here for ages. Kairi looked up, seeing a castle..._her _castle.

It's happening again.

_I'm going to lose him_, Kairi thought, her vision began to blur. It was almost the same night when Kairi lost her family. Because of the darkness. But the light in her guided her to Sora. They are connected, and Kairi knows no matter, she is going to find him.

"Kairi you can't go alone," Airi voice called out.

"She's right," Riku agreed, putting his hands in his pockets. Kairi turned around, smiling.

She honestly hoped she didn't have to look for him alone. The three of them walked together, as the snow fall soothed down. Clearing ahead of them, like fog clearing away from glasses.

"Sora should be down in that castle," Airi said, "that is where most of them are."

"_Most_?" Kairi whimpered.

"Please, that store clinic was easy, they can't be that hard," Riku slowly said, as he walked ahead of the two girls.

The three of them made their way to the castle, Kairi heart nearly sank. Sadness drowned her, Kairi ignored it, walking to the front door. Seeing the familiar, broken entrance hall, Kairi almost fell down in memories of what happened. When she brought back Sora from the dead. She remembered it when the place wasn't falling apart. When it was _bright _and _clean. _

Kairi looked around, noticing people colliding into each other, hurdling to the corner of the wall. Airi took stand, guiding them and making sure they follow her every moves. Kairi and Riku slowly made their way up the staircase, carefully not making a sound. Everything was creeping around Kairi, darkness was becoming too strong. Kairi resisted the pain that was going through her.

The three of them made their halfway mark. Sora was still no where to find. Even though there was a couple of more floors to go, Kairi figured maybe they were traveling here for nothing. Kairi can't summon Naminé to take her every command. Naminé seems to come only sometimes.

The three of seem stopped, deciding it was time to take a break. To their luck, nobody was around, which was a good thing.

"So Riku, Kairi, can you please tell me about your adventures? What were they like?" Airi asked, she seemed to be very curious about the whole, traveling-to-other-worlds thing.

"No," Riku denied the offer of story time coldly.

"Why are you so _cold_? Cat got your tongue or something? You know I really don't understand why-"

"Sh," Riku shushed Airi, looking around. "We have to go, I think someone is with us," Riku stated, grabbing Kairi's and Airi's arm.

Riku decided to guide the way, everything was almost silence. The three of them walked into a small corridor. Nobody was in sight. Not even Sora.

"We went through every floor, Sora isn't here. Where do you think he could have possibly go?" Kairi asked worried. Both Riku and Airi shrugged.

"Maybe we should check around outside," Airi recommended, Kairi took a glance at Riku.

"It's worth a shot," Kairi and Riku both said at the same time. Retracing their steps, they all went back outside.

Kairi looked back at the castle, as a little sadness came over Kairi. It was almost déjà vu, with everything so familiar. But instead of humans becoming into masters, it was just the heartless that wiped almost everyone. Kairi some how managed to survive and wash upon shore onto Destiny Islands. The fresh sea salt water.

Clapping filled the silence that filled the air. All the three of them looked at the distressed "Sora".

"So-Sora?"

* * *

**Eh it sucks I know.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love all the positive feedback OMG! *squeals like a 12 year old die-heart One Direction fan-girl* Thank you all so much for your support, and 7 favorites already? Golly, I feel so loved. Thank you. **

**I honestly hope you like this chapter, for some odd reason it took longer than what I intended it to be...don't know why. **

**Enjoy. C:**

* * *

"Hello there, _Princess,_" as the monstrous Sora smirked. Kairi knew this wasn't Sora. However she was willing to help him no matter what it takes. Even if it meant getting hurt in the middle.

"Sora, we never finished our duel properly," Airi smirked at the new Sora. Sora laughed fiendishly, as if this was the funniest joke ever. Kairi was channeling the fear that was swelling her body, as she clasped her slender arms around herself.

"Sora please, I want to help you," Kairi tried reasoning with him.

"_Help_ me? Kairi dear, I haven't felt so _alive_!" Sora practically shouted with such enthusiasm, as he threw his arms towards the midnight blue sky that white, blurry dots littering the sky.

_Cast all your fear aside Kairi. You must get through to him! _Naminé tried to encourage Kairi. Honestly, her "comforting" words were just making Kairi even more scare to the core. Kairi gathered enough strength, and took a breath before speaking.

"Sora please, I know you're in there some-"

"Sora is long gone," the new Sora smirked deviously interrupting Kairi. "Oh don't give me that look, surely you'll understand." Sora traveled at inhumane speed, until he was out of sight. Riku stiffened, standing in front of Kairi. Airi looked around trying to find the sonic-like Sora. A sight immediately caught her attention as she spotted Riku being thrown to the other side of the bridge like a rag doll.

Sora grabbed Kairi's arms, once he saw Riku was distant Sora quickly tossed her to the ground leaving Kairi to shriek loudly as she felt her skin sizzle in pain. Kairi yelped out in agonizing pain, holding her burning arm. The pain was practically excruciating pain; enough to make her faint right on the spot. Airi quickly dashed towards Kairi only to be shut out as Sora beat her to it.

"So-Sora, please..." Kairi spoke between breathes as she breathed heavily. Her breathes were stiff and short. Her face was beginning to swell up.

Sora gripped onto Kairi's hair, pulling her up from the floor. Kairi growled at him. Sora flickered away, blocking Riku from coming close to Kairi. Riku was tosstled to the ground, Kairi got her strength to run towards Airi. She grabbed Airi's arm, hopefully Riku can keep up, distracting Sora from Kairi and Airi. As the two girls began to scramble over the bridge, Kairi felt her body stopped suddenly, as her body descended onto the wooden bridge, forcing to let go of Airi.

"Kairi!" Airi clamored, hustling Airi's speed, she began to sprint after Kairi as Airi summoned her keyblade. She swiped her keyblade with all her power forcing Sora to let go. Kairi began to feel her body numb from the splinters that dug deep into her flesh. Sora grabbed onto Airi, swiping once again.

Airi grunted. She wasn't going to give in, she needed to win. Airi let out a howl, aiming at Sora. Airi blocked Sora's attacks, as Sora began to do his inhumane speed. Sora swiped out Airi's keyblade out of her hand, breaking it into two. Airi just looked at him in fear, she never even knew it was possible for a keyblade to break. Airi felt Sora's coldness touch her bare arms, as he threw her off the bridge.

Airi held on to the ledge, struggling to lift herself up. Sora just smirked, "I win." Sora stepped onto Airi's fingers, as she let out a loud cried. Kairi just stared at Sora.

_This isn't Sora. _

Kairi quickly healed herself, jumping back up to her feet. As she cast a spell on Airi, forcing Airi to let go she glided over the river that was below her. Sora quickly glared at Kairi. Kairi stumbled backwards, turning around to run away from the berserk Sora.

Sora made his way to Kairi, giving her a shove as Kairi landed to the snowy ground. Kairi began to scramble across the ground, trying to get up. Kairi looked into Sora's yellow eyes. Kairi flounced at Sora, gripping onto his shoulders firmly.

"Sora! Do you not remember me?! It's me! It's KAIRI!" Kairi screamed as loud as she could, shaking her beloved Sora. Sora grabbed onto her arms, his cold touch sent shivers down her spine. It was no longer the warmth that Kairi felled in love with. It was a freezing touch, almost as cold as the snow that she fell on top of. Kairi felt Sora's hand grab hold onto her shoulders now. Kairi yelped in anguish as Sora's claws dug into skin. It hurts. It hurt really bad.

"Sora! Sora wake up _goddammit_!" Kairi cried, ignoring the tribulation that Sora seemed to be giving her. Sora's hand switched positions, as he compressed Kairi's throat stop her from breathing, forcing Kairi to gasp for air that was no longer going past through her throat. Kairi felt her legs weakening, as she collapsed to the floor with Sora on top of her. Kairi took her hands, gripping her tight hold to let go.

"Kairi!" Riku hollared, sprinting towards Kairi, tackling Sora off of her. Kairi held her throat, she began to wheeze. Kairi shook her head, staggering to her legs.

"Riku don't! That's not Sora-"

"No _shit_!" Riku interrupted a flabbergasted Kairi, as Sora disappeared in mid air from Riku's grip. Kairi looked around frantically. She then felt her body being lifted by cold hands. Sora.

"SORA!" Kairi shrieked, thrusting her body around, as Sora threw her onto the concrete ground. They were not further away from the bridge.

"Kairi!" Airi screamed, running towards Kairi. Kairi felt her left side of her face warm, as blood began to slither down, plunging to the ground rapidly. Kairi lurched towards her feet, ignoring the blood that was gushing out of her face.

Kairi lunged towards Sora, propelling her body to him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Kairi placed her head into the side of his neck. As she sniffed his scent.

It wasn't the same scent she was familiar back at home.

It was gone.

Tears began to threaten to fall out of Kairi's melancholic eyes, but she decided against that. Despite her woebegone look, Kairi managed to force a doleful smile. Trying one more time, she spoke with kindness to her words. "Please...return back to us. Come back to _me_," Kairi choked on her own fidgeting.

Right when she thought she actually got through Sora, his normal skin color was replaced by a frightening black color and her hair was being tugged as Kairi bit her lip hard, triggering blood to come out.

_Sora would have never done this to me...bring him back. Please! _Kairi pleaded inside her mind.

"Get away from Kairi!" Riku screamed, as Riku tugged Kairi's arm, throwing her into Airi's reach. Airi grabbed Kairi, helping her to get away from the scene. Kairi looked back, seeing Riku and Sora duel.

It honestly melted her heart. It shredded it into tiny particles. This is not Riku and Sora's regular brawls and contentions fights, this one was real. One will get hurt, and it will be done intentionally. Kairi stopped her tracks, spotting a piece of wood the has been broken off the the bridge. Sora seemed to have eyed it too, Kairi gulped.

_He's going to use that to stab Riku! What the hell do I do?_ Kairi panicked, fear seemed to be swallowing her, she couldn't cast it away at all.

Just like that, just as expected, Sora dove towards the wooden weapon, jabbing it into Riku's torso. Kairi snatched her grip from Airi, running towards Sora.

Airi spotted Riku being stabbed by his former best friend multiple times, all she could do was just watch with horrid eyes.

"Riku!" Kairi cried out, she ran towards Riku, limping her way there as she pushed Sora off of Riku.

_"When you find Sora, I do not think he will be, who you think he was before. But this antidote will keep return him back to his normal state for a short amount of time. He won't be Sora forever, so that's why you must give it to him. Take him back to the tower when as soon as you do." _

Kairi remembered what the Master had told her, she began to fumble her hands towards her pocketbook. Sora grabbed the sharp, bloody stick, slicing Kairi's arm where her scar was. Kairi grabbed the needle, as the harrowing pain sent her nerves throbbing through her body, sending agonizing pain. Kairi let out an ear-shrieking scream, as she jabbed the needle into Sora's arm, injecting the potion to his body.

Sora jerked his body, screaming in pain as the darkness began to swell down. Sora's claw-like fingers became into normal sized finger nails. His yellow eyes went back to the cerulean color, Kairi once knew. Kairi held her arm, healing up her arm. Tears finally began to cascade down Kairi's stinging face.

Sora screams ripped through his throat, as they finally seem to seize. His eyes shut close, his staggered breathing was becoming smooth again. Kairi placed her hand onto Sora's tanned hand, feeling the warmth enter back his body.

Airi ran up to Riku, compressing her hands to stop the blood flow. Kairi just looked at Sora, wiping away the tears from her eyes. Kairi crawled towards Riku, healing his wounds.

"It may still hurt, but at least the pain will calm down," Kairi explained to Riku. Kairi looked back at the sleeping Sora, as she placed her head against his chest.

Hearing the beat of his heart sounded like _music_ to Kairi's ears.

* * *

_"Naminé! Are you okay?" A blonde haired boy, with spiky hair that tousled in one direction, asked._

_"N-no," Naminé replied weakly, as she tried to pick herself up. Her wobbly arms failed to be her supporter and she fell back down onto the floor. _

_"Naminé, Kairi needs you. They need to get to the tower, and you're the only one who can," the boy helped Naminé up from the ground, look at her with a confused look as he watched Naminé's agitated and fretful emotions were expressed all of her face. _

_"I can't...Kairi's heart is too weak," Naminé murmured.  
_

_"You mean, like Sora's? But, that's impossible," the boy exclaimed, holding Naminé close to his arms. _

_"It's not...the darkness is too strong, even for the Princess of Heart. Sooner or later, her heart will automatically lock itself in a shield and she will close herself from everyone and everything. It's making me weaker by the minute, if her heart closes...so do I, Roxas."_

* * *

**Done! ^-^ (Any grammatical errors would be fix shortly) **


	7. Chapter 6

Kairi, Riku, Airi, and the unconscious Sora had ditched the storming castle that was filled with shadow beasts. Much like the one Sora turned into. Kairi tried to remember some of the places that was in Radiant Garden, recapping the town that was full with fewer people, houses that were beginning to fall.

Considering they couldn't find the broken gummi ship and Naminé wasn't answering Kairi's pleads in transporting them to the tower, they decided to rest for a while before trying to reach out for Naminé again. Riku's wound had already healed completely, same for Airi. Kairi on the other hand only managed to heal her arm. Her left side of her face was scarred and skinned pretty shoddy, however the dried blood had disappeared.

Perhaps this_ apprehension_ of melee wasn't inevitable, maybe all of them could have dodged this whole situation they were in. Maybe Kairi could have been the only one getting hurt but still managed to puncture the medicine into Sora. Once again, Kairi made this whole situation into something bigger than it needed to be. For getting other people into her ring, she had this overwhelming guilt inside her.

The blistering cold swept through the cracks of the doors and windows, cooling the already freezing house even more. The gusty wind howled louder as the windows began to rattled. So much for getting rest, most of them were awake. The only one who was snoring away was Sora. Kairi's hand wrapped Sora's hand tightly, gripping onto him for dear life.

She let him go once, she was adamant not doing it twice.

He kept twitching every now and then, as Sora kept quailing. Sweat trickling down his beaten face, and his breaths were becoming stiff.

Kairi kept a close eye on him, not sure what was happening to him. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Kairi asked, no one particular.

However, Riku had to answer it, shutting Airi up before she could even answer. Which ended with a result that left Airi glaring at the contemplating Riku. "Yeah, he'll be fine." Riku shifted his position, letting his back rest against the wall that had peeling wallpaper.

Airi sighed, removing her childish glares and departed her eyes to wonder elsewhere as she tapped the splitting wood.

Kairi felt Sora's hand moving, stronger than her own grip forcing Kairi to let go. Kairi stared at Sora, reluctantly backing her hand away. Sora began to bring his two hands up to his neck, squeezing himself.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed, trying to remove Sora's grip from himself. Riku jumped up, putting all his strength to remove Sora's hands. Sora's eyes shot wide open, letting go of his neck as he recoil himself up. Gasping and wheezing the sweet oxygen as it entered his pleading lungs.

Kairi furrowed her eyebrows, her ocean blue eyes watered. "Sora you jerk, don't ever do that again," Kairi sobbed, wiping her tears away.

"Wh-what happened?" Sora's groggy voice spoken softer than a mother singing a lullaby to a sleepy baby.

"You were killing yourself, that's what happened," Airi bluntly stated clearly not affected at Sora's "tantrum".

Sora looked at the floor, refusing to look into Airi's eyes, "Pinkie...I'm sorry."

"About what? Hey, you won. Fair and square," Airi crossed her arms, letting out a small yawn. "Kairi, when are we leaving?"

"Let me...try again," Kairi stated.

_Naminé, where are you? We need to go now.  
_

_..._

_Naminé, are you okay? Naminé, please! Answer me! _

Kairi got up, "Naminé? Naminé! She isn't answering, and I don't where she is," Kairi started to panic, turning around as she repeated called out Naminé, multiple times.

"Kairi, it's okay-"

"No it's not okay! We need to go now!" Kairi interrupted Riku, getting loud with him.

"Kairi! Obviously we can't right now so just wait," Riku said.

"No, we can't wait! If we wait anymore Sora could change back! That potion doesn't last forever!" Kairi shouted, "if anything, then we need to look for the gummi ship. That ship is huge, it can't be that hard to spot."

"Sora, do you recall where you came from?" Kairi asked, Sora thought about it.

"Yeah, it was by this crystal place..." Sora said with certainty. Kairi got up, walking out of the place. The rest of them soon followed afterwards.

The four of them walked through the quiet world. It was rather sad, the closer they got close to homes, the more they were able to them all destroyed and demolished. As if a bomb came and exploded the town. Residents that used to live in them were lying on the floor. Kairi couldn't figure out if they were alive, or if they were turning. Only in a very slow and painful transformation. Riku and Airi walked ahead, Sora and Kairi were walking behind. Kairi couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sadness wash over her. All she wanted to do was cry and fall to the ground and rot.

Sora placed his hand on Kairi's bruised cheek, which made Kairi tense up. Seeing the deep wounds that were left behind, Sora opened his mouth. "Kairi, I'm-"

"Sora there is no need. I'm fine, really," Kairi lied, looking ahead, refusing to look at Sora. She been doing that for a while, and Sora couldn't stand it. Sora grabbed Kairi's wrist, making her stop in tracks. Kairi body froze, and her eyes were becoming watery. Why was she feeling this way? She didn't know.

"Kairi...it's not fine. I'm sorry I left like that. And for hurting you."

"Sora, I already said it's okay. I'm fine," Kairi spoke softly. Sora tugged her arm a little, pulling her to a warm embrace.

Kairi buried her face into his chest, squeezing him tightly. As her head began to throb, intensifying the pain Kairi felt like she was going to faint. However, she can't let go of Sora.

Airi and Riku looked back, seeing the couple hugging each other. "They must be pretty close, huh?" Airi asked all of a sudden. Riku looked at Airi.

"Yeah, they are. They're both oblivious to one another's feelings, which I find hilarious," Riku chuckled.

"Oh. Of course you'll find that hilarious, old man," Airi giggled to herself, walking away. Riku was thrown off-guard and flinched.

"Old man? What does that mean? I'm not old!" Riku argued, jogging up to Airi.

"You have gray hair..." Airi stated the obvious, rolling her eyes.

Riku began to blabber about Airi's lack of manners, as Airi ignored him, looking around sheepishly. "Riku shush, they're near..."

The group quieted down, walking cautiously across the crunching snow that crackled beneath their bodies. Kairi began to weaken once again, as everything around her began to spin.

Sora noticed Kairi stumbling, "Kairi do you need help?"

_Leave...Kairi...alone. _

"I-I'm fine..." Kairi choked out, as she felt her body falling to the floor. Sora held onto Kairi closely to him, Kairi noticed his warmth has gone away. Instead...it actually burned. He was making her even more weak than she was before, Sora picked up Kairi in a bridal style, gripping her like a child gripping onto a teddy bear.

Kairi placed her hand on his cheek, "Sora...y-you're c-old," Kairi felt her chest crumble up, and her heart beating slower than before.

_Leave her alone! _

"I'll be fine," Sora smiled. Kairi looked at his smile, noticing it was different. Kairi couldn't even hold her head up any longer.

"I see the ship!" Airi exclaimed with excitement, jogging towards the large object. The three followed after, as Airi examined the ship.

"Sora, you liar. It doesn't look like so much damage. For one, we need to dig it out," Airi explained, already starting to dig. "And hurry up, I'm getting colder by the minute."

Riku took off his jacket, throwing it at Airi. "You're welcome," Riku said, helping her dig. Airi stared at the jacket, and shrugged, swinging on her. What? She wasn't one of those blushy girls who just says, "oh no it is okay" and whatnot.

Sora placed down Kairi, "do you think you'll be okay?"

Kairi stared at Sora like he was a killer, "y-yeah...I'll b-be fine," Kairi chocked out. As she watched Sora walking over to the ship, digging out the snow. Kairi regain some of her strength back, as she looked at the shimmering crystals, as the faded snow rested on them.

She knows there is something off about Sora. His smile, his warmth has disappeared, his soothing and gentle words aren't there within his voice. It is almost like everything about Sora has gone away.

After an hour or so, the ship was finally ready, as Riku helped Kairi to go aboard. Kairi sat behind the chairs, looking out the window, seeing the different colors of the sky shift patterns.

"Say Kairi, what are the other worlds like?" Airi asked, sitting in front of Kairi, looking out the same window.

"Well, each world is different. They have their own special ways of living, and...every world is unique. Different people, different style, even the smell is different. It's amazing how, all of these worlds used to be connected," Kairi smiled sheepishly.

"I see," Airi smiled at the part where every world is different. "What was your world like?"

"Well, some how I ended up at Destiny Islands, and honestly, that's really the only world I fully remember. It's beautiful, the ocean is a bright blue color and the sand is the soft, and the sea is such a warm temperature. The palm trees are tall, and there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. It's called a paupu fruit, and I always wanted to try one."

"Oh! I heard of them!" Airi nearly shrieked out of excitement, as she stood up straight, staring at Kairi with her vivid wide lavender eyes, "I heard if you share it someone, they will end up together forever. Do you think it's true?"

Kairi giggled to herself, remember Selphie's love fanatic fantasies that she will always rant over about on and on with Kairi. "I don't know, I think so."

"Sora! You missed the place!" Riku clamored, grabbing back the handles. Kairi and Airi both looked at the two boys.

"Oh...sorry," Sora said, letting go of handles and rubbing the back of his head with his cheesy grin.

"Jeez, now I know why you crashed," Riku muttered, taking control of the ship.

Kairi stared at the two of them, as Riku landed the ship at the destination. Airi lifted up Kairi, helping her walk to the tower. The four of them made their way up to Master Yen Sid's office, waiting for the wise man words to eat out the silence.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, how very nice it is to see you three again. Who is this young maiden?" the Master asked, staring at Airi.

"She's Airi, um, she have been traveling with-"

"Oh my dearies! Your outfits! They're messed up and torn apart! Come with me," a little lady with a red dress took Airi's and Kairi's hand, dragging them away from the room. Kairi just looked at Riku for help who just laughed.

"Oh goodness gracious, what has these hooligans put you up to?" a lady with a blue dress huffed. "We'll have you changed in no time flat."

"Thank you but that wont be really nes-" Kairi was shushed by the three ladies who were taking out their magical wands. Already knowing what Kairi was going to wear, they poof her outfit pronto.

Kairi practically gawked at the sight of her newly and yet _revealing,_ out. Her white skirt were lifted up by two belts that were wrapped over to her shoulders, almost like suspenders except parallel from each other from the back side. Colored in a dark raspberry color. Kairi's sleeveless cropped shirt were the same light pink color as Kairi's dress, her golden laces wrapped around her leg, with a light gold color shoes that were on Kairi's feet. If Kairi was being honest, she felt humiliated and embarrassed by her exposed skin.

It plainly made her uncomfortable. What would Sora do? What would he say? What if he thinks she's a... Kairi stopped herself from thinking any further. Airi smirked, twirling a piece of her strawberry bleached hair around her callus fingers.

"Well, well, well, _what_ do we have here, _princess _Kairi," walking around me.

"I don't like it..." Kairi murmured quietly, making sure the three fairies wouldn't here, Airi let out a hearty laugh.

"Okay! Time for you!" the blue fairy grinned, grabbing Airi's arm, yanking her towards the middle.

"Um...I like my outfit the way it is," Airi cringed when she heard the sounds of her clothes changing. Airi looked down, staring at herself in the mirror. Her jean shorts were half-way up her thighs, chains hanging off by her side. Her knee-high navy blue socks topped it off. A chopped jean jacket, a black tank top with yellow swirls connecting to one another. With many bracelets around her arm, honestly, Airi liked her outfit. She thought she looked fearless, despite her pink hair.

Airi bowed down to the fairies, thanking them for their undivided gratitude they showed her. She grabbed Kairi's wrist, they both went out onto the balcony, watching the many stars twinkle in the dark, midnight blue canvas.

"So, tell me about Sora. It seems to me that you two are awfully close," Airi started, already making the conversation for Kairi awkward.

The hairs on Kairi's skin began to stand up a little, "yeah. We are. I'm just...scared."

Airi tilted her head, tucking in her knees as her rested her chin on them. "How come?"

Kairi forced her attention towards Airi. "Because, he isn't Sora. I mean, psh, yeah I know that but, it is almost like I can't even trust him. That scares me. He's my best friend, he has done so many things for me and I feel like I am giving up on him."

Kairi could feel her body tremble, and her throat was fuming with fire, her eyes began to water. "And it's all my fault," Kairi sobbed loudly, hiding her face with her hands. Airi leaned over, placing her hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"Kairi, I completely doubt it was your fault he is this..._thing_," Airi began to rub her back in a comforted way.

"You don't understand. If I didn't even, lose my heart to the heartless then Sora wouldn't have to..._kill _himself. My heart was inside of his, he kept it safe and then he sacrificed himself...for me. With that, he became into a heartless, and I br-brought him back..." Kairi took a deep and shaky breath, "...That was the day when Sora's nobody came. The day when Sora's innermost darkness was born. That was same day when everything changed. And now, the boy who I fell in loved with, is the same boy who I fear now. And it's because of me."

Kairi wiped her eyes, loud arguing was heard from the other room. "We should check on them," Airi said, helping Kairi up. Kairi nodded, walking with Airi to the other room.

They both gasped, Kairi's eyes shot wide opened. "Oh my god..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, you know my famous saying, any grammatical errors would be fix soon. ;D Oh, and did you know that Kingdom Hearts 3 is coming out on the 31st of December 2015? Hey, they _did_ say late 2015, (still technically 2016, but who am I to judge.) 12 years everyone. 12 years! Worth the wait, I hope. Also, I just realized that Airi, and Kairi are basically the same...I SWEAR I did NOT know that. I was just looking Japanese names and Airi showed up and it means like some sort of flower or something (I forgot :P) and then I was like, ooo that's pretty. Eh.**


End file.
